1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a vibration damper having a compensating space in a cylinder, and a joint eye with an outer sleeve attached to the cylinder and bounding the compensating space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Especially in the case of single-tube vibration dampers, there is frequently the problem that the axial space available is too short for a compensating space of conventional design. For some time there have been designs in which the compensating space, which, under certain conditions, can have a considerable axial dimension, is located in a housing axially parallel to the cylinder. This solution is comparatively complicated, especially in the area of the connection between the cylinder, in which the piston rod is supported with freedom of movement, and the housing. Reference can be made here to DE 101 35 252 A1.
German Registered Design DE 92 08 619 U1 describes a vibration damper with a joint eye which forms the boundary of one end of the compensating space and has an inset area, which can be used as additional volume for the compensating space. The gain in volume for the compensating space, however, is comparatively small.